The heart of a computer is a magnetic disk drive which includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads (also called writers and sensors), a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic signal fields from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
In high capacity disk drives, magnetoresistive (MR) read sensors, commonly referred to as MR heads, are the prevailing read sensors because of their capability to read data from a surface of a disk at greater track and linear densities than thin film inductive heads. An MR sensor detects a magnetic field through the change in the resistance of its MR sensing layer (also referred to as an “MR element”) as a function of the strength and direction of the magnetic flux being sensed by the MR layer.
The conventional MR sensor operates on the basis of the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect in which an MR element resistance varies as the square of the cosine of the angle between the magnetization in the MR element and the direction of sense current flow through the MR element. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field) causes a change in the direction of magnetization of the MR element, which in turn causes a change in resistance of the MR element and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage.
Another type of MR sensor is the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensor manifesting the GMR effect. In GMR sensors, the resistance of the GMR sensor varies as a function of the spin-dependent transmission of the conduction electrons between ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer (spacer) and the accompanying spin-dependent scattering which takes place at the interface of the ferromagnetic and non-magnetic layers and within the ferromagnetic layers.
GMR sensors using only two layers of ferromagnetic material (e.g., Ni—Fe) separated by a layer of non-magnetic material (e.g., copper) are generally referred to as spin valve (SV) sensors. In an SV sensor, one of the ferromagnetic layers, referred to as the pinned layer (reference layer), has its magnetization typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic (e.g., NiO or Fe—Mn) layer. The pinning field generated by the antiferromagnetic layer should be greater than demagnetizing fields (about 200 Oe) at the operating temperature of the SV sensor (about 120° C.) to ensure that the magnetization direction of the pinned layer remains fixed during the application of external fields (e.g., fields from bits recorded on the disk). The magnetization of the other ferromagnetic layer, referred to as the free layer, however, is not fixed and is free to rotate in response to the field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field). U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,590 granted to Dieny et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a SV sensor operating on the basis of the GMR effect.
An exemplary high performance read head employs a spin valve sensor for sensing the magnetic signal fields from the rotating magnetic disk. FIG. 1A shows a prior art SV sensor 100 comprising a free layer (free ferromagnetic layer) 110 separated from a pinned layer (pinned ferromagnetic layer) 120 by a non-magnetic, electrically-conducting spacer layer 115. The magnetization of the pinned layer 120 is fixed by an antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer 130.
FIG. 1B shows another prior art SV sensor 150 with a flux keepered configuration. The SV sensor 150 is substantially identical to the SV sensor 100 shown in FIG. 1A except for the addition of a keeper layer 152 formed of ferromagnetic material separated from the free layer 110 by a non-magnetic spacer layer 154. The keeper layer 152 provides a flux closure path for the magnetic field from the pinned layer 120 resulting in reduced magnetostatic interaction of the pinned layer 120 with the free layer 110. U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,867 granted to Cain et al. discloses a SV sensor having a flux keepered configuration.
Another type of SV sensor is an antiparallel (AP)-pinned SV sensor. In AP-Pinned SV sensors, the pinned layer is a laminated structure of two ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic coupling layer such that the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic layers are strongly coupled together antiferromagnetically in an antiparallel orientation. The AP-Pinned SV sensor provides improved exchange coupling of the antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer to the laminated pinned layer structure than is achieved with the pinned layer structure of the SV sensor of FIG. 1A. This improved exchange coupling increases the stability of the AP-Pinned SV sensor at high temperatures which allows the use of corrosion resistant antiferromagnetic materials such as NiO for the AFM layer.
Referring to FIG. 2A, an AP-Pinned SV sensor 200 comprises a free layer 210 separated from a laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 by a nonmagnetic, electrically-conducting spacer layer 215. The magnetization of the laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 is fixed by an AFM layer 230. The laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 comprises a first ferromagnetic layer 226 and a second ferromagnetic layer 222 separated by an antiparallel coupling layer (APC) 224 of nonmagnetic material. The two ferromagnetic AP-pinned layers 226, 222 (FM1 and FM2) in the laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 have their magnetization directions oriented antiparallel, as indicated by the arrows 227, 223 (arrows pointing out of and into the plane of the paper respectively).
A key requirement for optimal operation of an SV sensor is that the pinned layer should be magnetically saturated perpendicular to the air bearing surface. Lack of magnetic saturation in the pinned layer leads to reduced signal or dynamic range. Factors leading to a loss of saturation include demagnetizing fields at the edge of the pinned layer, magnetic fields from recorded data and from longitudinal biasing regions, current induced fields and the coupling field to the free layer.
Analysis of the magnetic state of pinned layers in small sensors (a few microns or less in width), reveals that due primarily to the presence of large demagnetizing fields at the sensor edges the magnetization is not uniform over the area of the pinned layer. FIG. 2B shows a perspective view of an SV sensor 250. The SV sensor 250 is formed of a sensor stripe 260 having a front edge 270 at the ABS and extending away from the ABS to a rear edge 272. Due to the large demagnetizing fields at the front edge 270 and the rear edge 272 of the sensor stripe 260, the desired perpendicular magnetization direction is achieved only at the center portion 280 of the pinned layer stripe, while the magnetization tends to be curled into a direction parallel to the ABS at the edges of the stripe. The extent of these curled regions is controlled by the magnetic stiffness of the pinned layer.
As mentioned above, prior art AP-Pinned SV sensors use an AFM in order to pin the magnetization of the AP-pinned layers so that the pinned layers do not move around when the head is reading data from the disk, upon application of external magnetic fields, etc. The AFM layers are typically very thick, on the order of 150–200 Å. Due to the large overall thickness, such sensors are typically not practical for use in applications where a thin head is desirable.
To reduce the width of sensors, the AP-pinned layer structure 220 can be “self-pinning,” meaning that the magnetic orientations of the AP-pinned layers 222,226 are pinned antiparallel to each other without the need for an AFM for stabilization. When the sensor is fabricated, the magnetic easy axis of the AP-pinned layers 222,226 are purposefully oriented perpendicular to the ABS and parallel to the plane of the layers, as shown in FIG. 2A. Under certain stress conditions, self pinning is achieved by some sort of induced anisotropy which pins the magnetization of the layers perpendicular to the ABS. Anisotropy is purposefully induced by creating magnetostriction and compressive stress to obtain the desired magnetic orientations. FIGS. 2C and 2D illustrate the magnetic orientations (M1, M2) of the AP-pinned layers 222,226.
However, a problem has been found in such self-pinned AP-pinned layer structures. When the sensor is in use, the head containing the sensor can contact the disk. Such contact is usually caused by a defect (e.g., protrusion) on the disk surface, a physical impact of the system housing the disk drive, etc. During such a head-disk contact, the head experiences mechanical stress (tensile stress, etc.). The stress that the interaction generates can induce an anisotropy that reduces or cancels the initial anisotropy of the sensor. This is not permanent, but momentary. However, because the net anisotropy is very small for that moment, the magnetic orientations of the AP-pinned layers can “flip,” resulting in a reverse orientation of the AP-pinned layer magnetizations. When the orientations flip, the sign of the output sensing voltage is reversed, resulting in read errors. Worse yet, the magnetic orientations of the AP-pinned layers can permanently freeze in the reverse positions, resulting in a useless head.
Elevated temperature can also reduce the anisotropy of the AP-pinned layer structure, resulting in a tendency of the magnetic orientations of the AP-pinned layers to flip.
What is needed is a self-pinned AP-Pinned SV sensor having increased stability and a consistent final state magnetic orientation of the AP-pinned layers.